Truth From the Strangest Circumstance
by SkyeMars
Summary: Summary: Aragorn and Frodo find themseves in the woods, the truth surfaces as they discover their feelings. Set at the scene when the fellowship first sets out, and Boromir is teaching Merry and Pippen to fight. Slightly AU because I imply that Frodo and Aragorn have known each other for longer than in the movies. boyXboy fluff, don't like don't read.


**Please be nice, this is my FIRST time ever writing fanfinction...EVER. I know I'm bad for run-on senences, I try to work on that. constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.**

**Universe: LOTR movies**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Aragorn x frodo because I'm frustrated with the lack of this pairing**

**Summary: Aragorn and Frodo find themseves in the woods, the truth surfaces as they discover their feelings. Set at the scene when the fellowship first sets out, and Boromir is teaching Merry and Pippen to fight. Slightly AU because I imply that Frodo and Aragorn have known each other for longer than in the movies. boyXboy fluff, don't like don't read.**

The night was still, the air fresh. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, stood under the outcrop of rock watching as different members of the fellowship fought over an imaginary prize. The hobbbits were learning well, and had surprising skill with a sword. Though it was one hobbit in particular that had aragorns attention at that moment.

Frodo Baggins of Bag End sat a little ways away from the tussling and training of the others. He had become quite lonely since leaving the shire, though he knew everyone here would stand by him in any battle. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that one of them would go after the ring. The one ring, hanging around his neck on a golden chain it glinted in the pink light of dusk. Frodo carefully lifted the ring and turned it over in his fingers, the band of gold truly was beautiful, in a dark and menacing manner. He began to fall into a trance staring at it. Shaking himself out of his stupour, the hobbit stood, a walk would do me good, fresh air to clear the head, he thought. With that he left to wander the trees nearest to the encampment.  
As Aragorn had been sneaking glances at the lone hobbit for some time. It didn't take long for him to notice Frodo's absence. Glancing worriedly round, he saw the tip of an elven cloak disapear into the trees. Seemingly without thought, the ranger stood and followed the halfling, to be sure the ring is safe, he thought, ...and Frodo, a small voice spoke in the back of his mind. Venturing onward, Aragorn couldn't help but become somewhat excited at the thought of spending time with the halfling away from the others.  
Frodo found a small nook between the roots of two large oaks to lie and think. Almost without warrant, his thoughts wandered to the lone ranger travelling with them. Aragorn, he thought, strong, tall, brave...beatuiful. So lost in thought was he that he didn't notice the faint crackling of leaves until a figure was standing practically on top of him.  
"You know its dangerous to be wandering off alone,Frodo" spoke the figure  
"Just a short walk to clear the mind was all" Replied Frodo, recognizing Aragorns voice thought his eyes remained closed.  
"Even so, you should have at least taken Sam with you, that chap worries day and night over his promise to the wizard." or me, you could have asked me, Aragorn thought without permission  
"Sam..." was all the hobbit said, for his relationship with sam was quite questionable, in fact he wasn't quite sure what it was at the moment.  
Aragorn, after glancing around for danger, settled down beside the halfling. There was plenty of room in the little nook for his much larger body. Seemingly without thinking, Frodo snuggled closer, placing his head on the mans chest. Somehow, frodo thought, somehow seeing him makes the world seem like a happier place. Startled with where his mind had went, Frodo opened his eyes to find the ranger placing his arm around the hobbit. he glanced up at the mans face, the bright sunset lit his face as though the heavens were smiling on him. Frodo was suddenly overwhelmed with feelings for this man of hard, cold emotion, and yet also full of fun and love.  
"Aragorn..." began Frodo  
he didn't reply, he simply held the creature closer to him in a protective manner. Content with the feeling of safety and love he felt, Frodo fell silent again. After some time, Aragorn spoke.  
"Frodo, you must understand something..."  
"What? What must I understand?" questioned Frodo  
"My feelings."  
"...Feelings?"  
"Yes, Frodo, oh Frodo you beautiful creature, so worried have I been these past days. Your mind and body grow weary with ownership of the ring, I wish to help yet I know I cannot. The burden is your to bear, and yet I cannot stand watching you despair. The truth Frodo, is..."  
"Is what? what Aragorn?" Frodo was afraid of what the man would say, he did not want to jeprodize his friendship with Aragorn. Yet he thought he knew what the ranger would say, and Frodo realized that he wanted him to say.  
But to Frodos surprise (and Aragorns to some extent) the man said nothing. Just pulled the hobbit into his lap and kissed him softly on the lips, so softly Frodo barely felt it.  
"The truth is I love you" whispered Aragorn  
Frodo, who had not been as surprised as he thought, and he realised something, something vitally important.  
"oh Aragorn, I love you aswell! My heart has yearned for some time now but I knew not what to make of it, thank you." Frodo spoke quickly and queitly, his words bearing weight and truth as both soaked in what they had just confessed.  
Aragorn shifted, lying down so the halfling lay on top of him. Reaching up to stroke a piece of dark brown hair behind Frodos ear, the man cupped the hobbits cheek and pulled his face down to meet in a much more serious kiss. Frodo willingly gave in, feeling enveloped in the larger mans warmth. tongues started to battle for dominance as the moon rose higher above the horizon. After some time, they broke apart, gasping and laughing, for merriment was in the air.  
"We should get back to the others, before they wonder and worry" Aragorn stated reluctantly.  
Sitting up and manouvering off the man, Frodo stood.  
"Yes I think that would be wise."  
"Frodo?  
"Yes...Love?"  
Aragorns heart skipped a beat at that.  
"I believe it is best that we not tell the rest of the fellowship of...this, for I feel they may not want to deal with it right now."

"That seems agreeable" Frodo responded, he was dissapointed at having to return to the camp, and the ring already felt heavier from being seperated from Aragorn. None the less, Frodo put a smile on his face as the man pecked him on the cheek before meandering off to the camp. Frodo had never felt better in his life, even with the darkness of the ring weighing in the back of his mind.

**So how was it? I really like this pairing, please R&R it would mean the world to me! Thank you all!**


End file.
